Team Avatar Camping
by SPrime1
Summary: Team avatar goes camping. KATAANG. One shot.


Zuko, Mai, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Aang, and Katara, were all driving down the road to a campsite that they had set up 2 days prior. The campsite was 3 hours away and they started to leave at 2 o'clock pm. When they got there it was 5pm and the sun was going down to relevel the stars in the sky.

Aang got out of his old truck, and went to his side of the camp to start a fire. Zuko started to set up all of their tents. Sokka went with Suki to get some fish, Katara went to get water, and Toph and Mai started to unpack everyone's things.

After Aang had his fire set up he went over to help Zuko.

"How's it going with the tents?"

Zuko sighed. "You know, you would think that it would be easy setting up tents, but nope."

Zuko threw down the stakes in his hand. Aang laughed and helped him set up the rest of the thents. When they were done they went to get a central fire set up. Sure each tent has it's own fire but they wanted one that they can all sit around.

After they got done with that, the rest of the group came back. Sokka was sitting beside Suki and Toph, Zuko was with Mai, and Katara was sitting next to Aang. Aang started to blush.

Zuko shot up. "Guys I have a great Idea."

Aang, confused asked. "What?"

Zuko turned to pull out a guitar. "How about we all pick a song that represents our lives."

Zuko turned to Toph. "Toph? Do you want to go first?"

Toph sighed. "Sure."

One after one they went until it was just Aang. Zuko turned to Aang. "Your turn."

Aang sighed and stood up. He whispered in Zuko's ear and immediately Zuko started to strum. Aang took a second to get in rhythm but as soon as he did he started to sing. He pointed to his truck.

"It's just an old beat up truck, some say that I should trade up, now that I got a little gaggle in my pocket."

Everyone was mesmerized by his voice. It was strong and deep but yet, calm. Aang shook his head.

"But what they don't understand, it's the miles that make the man, I wouldn't trade it in for a rocket."

They all started to nod.

"What they don't know is my dad and me, We drove her out to Tennessee. She's still here now he's gone."

He looked down and pointed towards the sky and a single tear ran down his face. He looked back up.

"So I hold on.

To the things I believe in, my faith, your love, our freedom, to the things I can count to keep me going strong, I hold on."

Everyone was staring at the young man singing his heart out. He pointed to the American flag at the back over Sokka's truck.

"Like the stripes to the flag."

He beat on his chest then point to the sky.

"Like a boy to his dad."

He started to shake his head.

"I can't change who I am right or wrong, SO I HOLD ON."

After those words he looked down again, waiting for his next time to speak. Everyone, especially Katara was staring at Aang. He looked up and him and Katara locked eyes, even if he tried to escape, he couldn't.

"Baby looking at you right now, there ain't no doubt, without you I'd be nothing."

Katara moved a little closer to Aang.

"So if you ever worry about, me walking out, here let me tell you something."

Silence filled the space that they were around.

"I

Hold

On."

"I hold on, can you hear me baby? I hold on, yeah, I HOLD ONNN. To the things I believe in, My faith, your love, our freedom. To the things I can count on to keep me going strong. I hold on."

"I hold on."

When the noise died down Zuko sat there shocked. "That sounded pretty good."

Aang nodded. "Thanks, I think I'm going to go to bed." Aang went to his tent.

She was sacred, Katara was in her tent having the worst dream in her life. Aang was in his truck when a semi came and took him out. She knew he didn't make he began to sob.

She woke up with an arm around her. It was Aang, he must have heard her yelling and crying.

"Go back to bed Aang." She was still crying. "I'm fine."

Aang just shook his head, and she put her head on Aang's shoulder. She was shaking so much. Much to her surprise he began to sing, very softly.

"Lay your pretty head down on my shoulder, you don't have to worry anymore."

She started to stop shaking.

"This old world is cold and getting colder. But I know I to lock and bolt the door."

She held onto him tighter. Not that Aang was complaining.

"Strong enough to hold in the winter, mean enough to stare your demons down."

She stopped shaking and looked up to Aang.

"The hard times put the light into the diamond."

He shook his head and held Katara tighter. Katara was trying to control herself. _Don't kiss him, Don't kiss him._

 _Don't kiss her, for the love of God don't kiss her._

"I won't let that keep us in the ground."

He turned and looked into Katara's eyes.

"I'm a riser, I'm a get up off the ground don't run and hider. Pushing comes to shove, hey I'm fighter, darkness comes to town I'm a lighter. A get out aliver, out the fire, Survivor."

As soon as he was done he hugged her one last time and went out to leave, he was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Please don't go." She whispered, semi hoping he wouldn't her here.

Well he did, because he sit down on her sleeping bag and held, held her tightly.

"I won't." He whispered.

She pulled he down to her and she opened her sleeping bag. Aang hesitated for a second.

"Please." She had a pleading look in her eyes. Something Aang just could not fight. He got into the sleeping bag and she put her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, I just someone to hold on to." She whispered in his ear.

He turned and made eye contact with her. "That's why I'm here, no need to be sorry."

A lone tear went down her face as she held him tighter and tighter, and soon, they were asleep.


End file.
